


Poliziesco

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Series: Regno di Ghiaccio - A Tenipuri mafia story [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Gen, Serious AU, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: San Francisco, Takashi Kawamura is an honest cop in a city that is increasingly getting filled by swindlers and mobsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A xmas exchange Gift to @souumrissoldecarne, I hope this will be the start of a new Au but I will post them in small one shots because I cannot start a long series now.

Another slow day on the department, Takashi looked at the window beside him, fog clogging the afternoon sky in San Francisco. Dozens of paper pages set on his table, all of them filled with red pen marks, the corrections and affixes adorning all his case notes, which still did not seem to make any sense on his head. Any police officer on the west coast was able to notice something was wrong, Takashi was sure that many of them were directly involved in what was happening. The piles of bodies that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the cash that looked like it multiplied in certain people’s hands and the way these people always were above the law.

He glanced to his superior’s desk, Captain Tezuka, was busy as always answering 3 phone calls at the same time, probably from the administrative authorities, asking them about the progresses on any of the suspicious murderers, or the money, or the above-the-law people. Takashi would bet many of the administrative authorities were also directly tied up with the cases. Everything seemed so covered up, every angle they checked was another dead end. And things weren’t even covered up well; there were gunshot marks, gunpowder traces, even numbered dollar bills that mysteriously appeared in places they should not have been. But every single person those pointed to vanished, or simply had so many lawyers Takashi got a heavy headache only thinking about how difficult it would be to speak five minutes with that kind of suspect.

He took another sip of the coffee in front of him. It was awful, like it was every single day on the Police department, but it helped. Takashi was sure it helped. That it helped him stay up passing through murder files and crime scene pictures. That it helped him pass out after the late nights of hard work, after the long hours of surveillance, which never seemed to make any difference.

The drives to Los Angeles or to Vegas also ended in nothing. All the search warrants came delayed and when they could search the **_Lo Argento Ghiaccio Casino_** or the mansions at the **_Bellacere_** district in Vegas, there was nothing left there, only smiling employees acting too polite and asking what the police was doing there again, it had been the third time on that month.

A sigh came from his lips; he knew this was going nowhere. Everybody knew this was going nowhere. To distinguish which cops, politicians, judges, merchants, lawyers were already bribed by the mob was a herculean task. And how to even approach that? He couldn’t simply go around the department pointing fingers and yelling. But he had the will to do it. Every time he touched his gun he had the will to just go around the department shouting at those he was sure were being bribed and if it wasn’t for his Captain, he would have done it already.

A voice came from the door; taking him off from his thoughts and making him spill some coffee on the pale blue shirt he wore.

“Kawamura, if you could come to the interrogation 2 room without spilling any more of your coffee, please.”

“Oh, apologies Kikumaru, I will be there in a second.” Takashi answered.

 The red haired man at the door smiled at him in a playful way as an answer and left. Takashi felt bad on suspecting him, but as the new guy in the department and having that almost childish atmosphere around him, he would be the easiest one to bribe. Takashi was sure he would be the easiest to bribe. And the leaked information having increased since Eiji Kikumaru was assigned to the department, and his smiles that looked forced sometimes. Nobody could be as happy as that red-haired boy was, in Kawamura’s mind.

Takashi’s hand unconsciously searched the holster of his gun, holding the gun he would be able to accuse Eiji and stop more information for being leaked. But it stopped mid-way, remembering the Captain’s words to not do impulsive actions. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were hurt because of those impulsive actions. They were the best investigators in the department, now stuck at the hospital with the Police department guarding the place all the time to guarantee no more attempts on their lives. Another sigh came from his mouth, remembering two of his best friends almost died because of this case. It came with the job but it did not stop him for getting angry.

He reached the front of Interrogation Room Number 2 to see the psychiatrist Syusuke Fuji waiting at the door.

“Hello Mister Kawamura.”

“Oh, Doctor Fuji, yes… Hello” Takashi answered the best he could. That doctor was another of the figures Takashi suspected. But he was more… dangerous. Way more dangerous than Eiji. The doctor always carried his empty smile and always had a way to disconcert people around him. It was like everything else others did only amused him. The _“Red Dragon”_ book had been released on the previous years and Kawamura couldn’t stop picturing Dr. Fuji as Hannibal Lecter on his head since he had read it. The impression that man passed always sent shivers down Kawamura’s spine, and the fact he had never been good with horror books made him have nightmares of Fuji as Hannibal.

“Mister Kawamura, I got information that you knew the man on this interrogation room. We do not have any probable cause to maintain him here for more than one hour, so if you could talk with him and discover if he has any information on the cases, it would help me a lot.” Fuji said.

Takashi was sure the hissing he heard after from Fuji’s mouth was the same Hannibal Lecter would do if he was real. And that made him only nod as an answer. Doctor Fuji smiled back and left the small corridor they were in, making Kawamura finally be able to breathe properly again. He hadn’t even managed to process right what the doctor had said, his imagination still playing tricks on him making the corridor lights switch on and off even with the bright light coming from the windows, just to add to the Doctor’s atmosphere.

His hand touched the doorknob for Interrogation 2 room, still too scared to have rational thoughts. The Captain would say he is getting paranoid. But he was sure that Doctor had something going on. He looked at the case notes in his hands, which Fuji had delivered and sighed. It was him again.

Entering the room a known voice came to greet him.

“hmmm, Kawamura anh? So they sent you to talk with me again?”

Akutsu Jin set on the black folding chair in the middle of the room; he didn’t seem perturbed at all for getting arrested again. Takashi knew his childhood friend was involved with the organized crime. It perfectly fitted his character, the rebellious child who didn’t accept orders or advices from anyone. He would be the perfect mobster hit boy. He hoped his friend was not that deep into the mob business. That he had not killed anyone yet.

But this was a common occurrence, Akutsu getting arrested for any minor law breaking offense, and getting released one hour after for a lack of evidence. How evidence just seemed to vanish on those times in San Francisco.

“Hn, are you gonna say something Kawamura? Or just stand there looking at me?” The bleached haired man shouted at him.

Takashi sighed. “What is the offense this time, Akutsu? White weapon carry in mid-city? Aren’t you tired of that already old friend?”

“You don’t have anyone that saw me carrying a weapon, Takashi, and you know it.”

Kawamura could see the other’s patience was already on the end tail of it, and he was not in the mood for having another discussion, or even a fist fight in the middle of the police department.

“I don’t. But a witness that suddenly vanished reported seeing you walking around with a white sword, around 100 centimeters long, on downtown today.”

“But you don’t have the witness anymore.” Akutsu answered.

The tone he used made Takashi scared. Not for his life. But for Akutsu’s actions. Somehow he still held into the glimmer hope that even being a misadjusted man, Jin would not kill anyone. He wanted to believe that.

The next minutes looked like hours. The two of them in that closed small room. Akutsu still sitting on the black folding chair. Kawamura still standing on his back on the door. What a horrible interrogator he was. Couldn’t even extract more than a couple of sentences from his childhood friend. He knew he could do better than that.

But half of his brain did not want to know. Half of his brain wanted to believe his friend was still the same boy that played together when they were kids, growing up in one of the San Francisco most necessitous districts. The Akutsu he knew would not kill a fly. He was a good man, just a bit impulsive and difficult to understand.

The clock ticked, announcing the passing of an hour, signalizing Akutsu did not need to be there anymore. The white haired man stood up standing in front of Kawamura, silently asking for him to get out of the way so he could leave. They looked in each other’s eyes, Takashi looking for his old friend hidden somewhere inside that pale yellow color.

Kawamura was the first to look away. The tension was too much for him. It was like the air had left the room and he couldn’t breathe properly. He left the door, letting the taller man pass. Feeling it would not be long before they saw each other again.

Akutsu stopped by the door and looked back at him. On that moment Kawamura found his friend.

“You should abandon this case, Takashi.”

And he left. Leaving Kawamura with his thoughts. It had been the first time in years his friend said anything to him that wasn’t a short answer or a direct provocation. He stayed on the room for the next moments, feeling his childhood friend presence disappear bit by bit.


End file.
